El ahora soy yo
by Psycho-Yagami
Summary: Mary se hará pasar por su hermano gemelo en la preparatoria Nihon para así poder jugar futbol que es lo que mas le gusta hacer... todo se vera muy complicado aun mas cuando descubra que se esta enamorando de su compañero de cuarto... ya se imaginan quien es. M/T
1. Chapter 1

La historia está basada en la película She´s the man o Una Chica en Apuros, yo solo incluí los personajes KOF, espero que les gusten.

Y como sabrán los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore.

El ahora soy yo

Capitulo I

En la playa con el Sol en lo alto un grupo de amigos disfrutaba su último día de vacaciones.

Una hermosa rubia de ojos color miel jugaba en la playa junto a sus amigos un pequeño partido de fútbol, ella era de las mejores jugadoras por no decir la mejor.

—Has mejorado – le dijo un chico de cabello rubio que llevaba un pañuelo rojo sobre la cabeza.

—Tú también has mejorado el cómo besar – dijo la rubia entre un beso

—Juegas mil veces mejor que todos los jugadores de mi equipo – alago el joven —Espera ¿QUÉ? – Dándose cuenta de lo que su novia había dicho hace unos segundos

—Descuida antes besabas como una pared.

…

..

.

Era u hermoso día soleado donde Mary junto a su amiga Mai platicando de cualquier tontería, hasta que llegó otra amiga, Yuri.

—Mary, han cancelado el equipo de fútbol femenino.

—Eso no puede ser posible – dijo de una forma enojada, dirigiéndose a la cancha de fútbol donde en ese momento estaba el entrenador de fútbol masculino, Yashiro.

—¿Qué sucede chicas?-pregunto el entrenador al sentir su presencia

—Descubrimos que han cancelado el futbol femenil

—Sí, los chicos ya no se interesan, pero sí hay algo que pueda hacer díganmelo.

—De hecho sí puede hacer algo, metanos al equipo varonil.

—Ja, no – dijo secamente—no pueden entrenar las chicas no corren lo demasiado rápido y no tiene la fuerte suficiente

—Sé que podemos hacerlo – exigió Mary.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Billy actual novio de Mary.

—Billy tu eres el capitán elige si las chicas podemos entrenar con ustedes.

—No – soltó la respuesta —las chicas no son lo suficientemente capaces de seguir nuestro ritmo.

—Pero ayer dijiste que yo era mejor jugadora que todo tú equipo. -Delato

—Mary, se acabó la discusión – dando por terminado el tema

—Bien, se acabó la relación – demando la rubia aventándole un balón de fútbol al pecho que ella traía entre sus brazos.

…

..

.

Mary caminaba tranquilamente a su casa con sus audífonos puestos escuchando música de su iPod, cuando había llegado al portón de su casa alguien la tomo del hombro volteándola bruscamente.

—¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto confundida la rubia

—Agh, pensé que eres tú hermano, por detrás son iguales – dijo una chica fría linda de cabello corto castaño y ojos cafés.

—Pues ya viste que no, así que adiós – volteándose para dirigirse a su casa

—Dile a tú hermano que si quiere tener la suerte de ser parte de mi vida que me llame – dijo la castaña hipócritamente.

—¿Cuál es tú número?, 01 800 en verdad odiosa – se burló la rubia.

—Ña, ña – arremedo Yuki sin mucha gracia.

—Qué bueno que ya llegaste cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti – le dijo Shizu una hermosa mujer castaña con un tono cantarín —te estaba esperando para ver el vestido de tú presentación – cogiéndola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia el comedor —¿Qué te parece esté? – preguntó su madre sosteniendo entre sus manos un vestido color rosa pastel ancho de la cintura hasta abajo. Mary hiso una mueca de asco.

—Lo siento ma, pero no uso vestidos arcaicos, además no eh tenido un buen día – dijo para evadir el tema del cual no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo eh podido tener una hija a la cual solo le importa patear balones y ensuciarse con tierra como un hombre?

—Mamá ya por eso no debes preocuparte nos expulsaron del equipo de fútbol? –Mary se volteó para ya dirigirse a su habitación.

—Ya no jugarás futbol, ni nada de eso – pregunto su madre con gran emoción

—Sí, se termino

—Bueno que pena. Apuesto que a Billy le encantará verte con este vestido.

—Otra razón para no usarlo, termine con él – subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto tristemente —sí están guapo, musculoso y popular – dijo la madre con mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué no sales tú con él? – le pregunto la rubia para ya dirigirse arriba.

Su mamá se quedó pensativa respondiendo con un: "No, no podría"

Mary entró a la habitación de su hermano.

—Hola, Kyo- saludó a su hermano, él era igual que ella a excepción que él era un centímetros más alto y Mary rubia.

—Hola, Mary– le dijo un poco distraído mientras él guardaba ropa en una mochila negra.

—Yuki vino a buscarte, ¿Por qué sales con ella? – pregunto su hermana con fastidio.

—Excitación –Mary puso una cara de no entender —cosa de hombres –el castaño arrojó su mochila por la ventana.

—Sí sabes que tenemos una puerta, ¿Verdad? – dijo Mary en son de broma

—Sí, pero no quiero que mamá me vea, ella cree que estoy con papá, y papá cree que estoy con mamá es lo bueno de tener padres divorciados – le respondió cerrando su maleta.

—¿Y a dónde vas? – pregunto confundida y para enterarse un poco más del plan de su hermano.

—A Londres unas semanas, mi grupo consiguió unas presentaciones allá.

—¿Londres, Inglaterra? – Pregunto su melliza —¿Qué harás con la escuela?

—Esperaba que me ayudarás con eso ¿Podrías fingir que eres mamá y llamar para decir que estoy enfermo con la fiebre de las vacas locas?

—Kyo, ya te botaron de una escuela por faltar. Este no es un buen comienzo – dijo Mary tratando de convencer a su hermano.

—Quiero ser músico, ¿Sí? – estirando sus brazos para que lo dejará en paz —La última vez que supe no se necesitaba Trigonometría, a veces para conseguir tus sueños debes arriesgarte

—Sabes cuantas estrellas de Rock tienen éxito en el mundo de la música – le dijo la rubia para que detuviera su locura

—Quizás el mismo que tiene las jugadoras de fútbol – contratacó —Nos vemos en dos semanas – saltando por la ventana.

—Kyo.. ¡Kyo! – grito Mary

—¿Estás hablado con tú hermano? – preguntó su madre quien había entrado sin previo aviso

—No, digo sí – tomando el teléfono como si de verdad estuviera hablando por el – adiós papá

—Imagínate estamos en la fiesta de presentación, te llaman por tu nombre y apareces con este vestido – le dijo con una gran alegría.

—Quiero morir – poniendo cara de asco.

—Sabes una cosa a veces pienso que podrías ser tú hermano – saliendo de la habitación

Al salir su madre, ella se acercó a un espejo que estaba en la habitación de Kyo tomando una foto de su hermano, mirándola detenidamente —Puede que tengan razón – murmuro muy bajito para que nadie pudiera oírla, —sí no puedes vencerlos úneteles.

…

..

.

Mary se encuentra en una estética donde trabaja su amigo Bendimaru. Sus dos mejores amigas también se encontraban ahí.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que quieres convertirte en tu hermano – tratando de asimilar el plan de la rubia. Piel morena, castaño y estatura promedio.

—Así es – le confirmo Mary.

—¿Pero por qué quieres parecerte a tú hermano? – pregunto confundido

—Lo voy a suplantar en la secundaria Nihon., para derrotar a Cornwall y demostrar que puedo ser tan buena jugadora como cualquier hombre

—Dudo mucho que puedas parecerte a tú hermano.

—Pues para que te sepas Yuki me confundió con él de espaldas.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, te confundió de espaldas, de frente es diferente - apuntando su mirada al busto de la rubia.

—Además nadie en la preparatoria conoce a Kyo, así se le facilitará más a Mary– dijo Mai.

—Entonces me ayudarás – suplico Mary, poniendo cara de cachorrito, de la cual no pudo negarse.

—Está bien, está bien – se convenció —pero la apariencia no es lo único, también debes actuar como un hombre – informó. Y así se pusieron manos a la obra.

Primero le empezó a poner bigotes y barbas desechándolos inmediatamente para no parecer un hombre mayor de los 30.

Mary imitaba a los hombres su caminar y su comportamiento, que cada vez que la veían la miraban raro, y ella solo caminaba de largo apenada.

Lo más difícil fue tapar el busto, colocando un vendaje alrededor de él.

…

..

.

El día que Mary se iría al Instituto Nihon, no contaba con que su madre llegará de inoportuna.

—A dónde vas cariño – le pregunto su madre

—Mamá ya te lo dije, iré 2 semanas a casa de Papá – tratando de sonar convincente.

—No, claro que no, no me dijiste, y no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas este verano. – dijo con tristeza. Mary pensó una excusa para convencer a su madre.

—Mamá eh pensado en lo que me has dicho, Yuki estará ahí con Kyo, y creo que ella puede ser una buena maestra para convertirme en una dama, para la presentación en sociedad – tratando de sonar emocionada y como si le interesará.

—Eso es una idea maravillosa, espero que te diviertas – dijo emocionada —por cierto habrá un acto benéfico la próxima semana, tú y tu hermano prometieron ayudar así que recuérdale cuando lo veas.

—Eso aré – dijo Mary para que su madre estuviera 100% convencida —bueno mamá ya me voy, adiós

…CONTINUARA...

Espero sus reviews!

Besos

**~Psycho- Yagami~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

De un auto negro salió un joven castaño de ojos miel, usando una remera blanca y una chaqueta negra por arriba, pantalón de jeans Azul.

—¿Qué hay?- saludo un joven que pasaba por ahí.

—Hola – correspondió al saludo. Pero en un ataque de pánico —Ay no se dio cuenta – entrando de nuevo al auto.

—Solo fue un saludo – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla su amigo Bendimaru.

—No llévame a casa, quiero irme.

—Después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar no te llevaré a casa – agarrándola de la cintura para que saliera del auto —ahora un escupitajo – y Mary así lo hiso —me siento tan orgulloso – abriendo los brazos para un abrazo el cual fue correspondido —y recuerda que en cada mujer hay un muchacho… creo que eso no era así, pero tú sabes de lo que hablo.

…

Mary caminaba por la escuela tratando de parecer tranquila, donde todos al parecer la miraban haciéndole sentir más nerviosa. Al entrar al área de dormitorios, había un montón de chicos sucios aventándose balones y cosas.

—Vamos puedes hacerlo eres un hombre – se dijo así misma dándose ánimos para convencerse de seguir su camino.

Al entrar al dormitorio estaban 3 chicos, uno de ellos no traía camisa y vio a Mary raro.

—Hola – dijo con "tranquilidad y con voz varonil "—¿son mis compañeros de cuarto? – pregunto, a lo que el chico sin camisa rio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el chico.

—Kyo Kusanagi, pero puedes decirme solo Kyo.

—Terry Bogard– le respondió ofreciéndole la mano, ella le correspondió el saludo dándole también un abrazo pensando que era normal.

—Está bien, está bien – retorciéndose para que lo soltará, ya que se sintió incomoda.

Terry era un chico alto, de cabello rubio musculoso y ojos claros.

—Ellos son Iori y K', están en el cuarto de al lado – presento a sus amigos

—Enano el dormitorio de los de primero, están en el cuarto de al lado – dijo K'. Era de piel morena, alto, peliblanco de ojos chocolates y un cuerpo bien formado

—¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto Iori serio, Mary se dio cuenta que no parecía tan hombre como ella creía. Iori tenía el cabello cobrizo y ojos carmesí.

—Voy dos cursos adelantándose, soy listo – diciendo la 1° escusa que se le había pasado por su mente, mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. —¿Sabes a qué hora empieza las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol?– preguntándole a su compañero de cuarto.

—A las 12:00, ¿Juegas Fútbol?

—Sí soy muy bueno con el balón y esas cosas – comenzando a desempacar sus cosas —¿Y Tú también juegas?, ¿compañero?, ¿hermano?, ¿amigo? – tratando de adivinar de cómo se dicen los chicos entre ellos.

Al sacar sus cosas, accidentalmente de la maleta de Mary salió una caja de Tampones.

—¿Por qué llevas eso? – pregunto Terry muy sorprendido

—"Miente Mary, miente " – pensó. — Es que me sangra la nariz – "¿Qué?, no se te pudo ocurrir una mejor excusa".

—¿Y te lo pones en la nariz? – pregunto K' sorprendido, Mary asintió con la cabeza

—Sí, primero le quitas esto que no sé cómo se llame y te pones en la nariz –explicó, mostrando un ejemplo.

—Bogard te tocó con un lunático – le dijo Iori, saliendo de la habitación.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente eran las pruebas para el equipo. El Sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor provocando un inmenso calor.

Mary estaba para las pruebas, donde solo los mejores entrarían.

—Ahora bien niñitas – dijo un hombre grande y fuerte con voz atemorizante, cabello casi largo con ojos ámbares – haremos un partido playeras vs sin playera.

—Señor Heidern, soy alérgico al Sol, por eso debo jugar con playera – informo Mary como un soldado.

—Así que eres alérgico al Sol, ¿Eh? – Ella asintió —y entonces quieres que te siga con una sombrilla por toda la cancha – dijo sarcásticamente —pues no me importa entra a la cancha inmediatamente – ordeno con voz grave.

La prueba fue demasiado dura, los de chalecos rojos estarían sentados en la banca durante los partidos, entre ellos Mary Kusanagi.

—Los demás no se sientan mal, todos son parte del equipo solo que ustedes no jugarán – dijo con supuesto lamento.

Era la hora de la duchas. Todos los habían hecho pruebas se preparaban para tomar un baño.

—Por fin un baño – dijo un chico aliviado y chocando con ella.

—A bañarse – murmuro para ella preocupada sin saber qué hacer.

—Kusanagi – gritó el entrenador Heidern, a lo que ella volteo a su llamado —No hay baño para ti.

—Que bien –su entrenador, lo miro raro —es decir que mal

Al parecer el director quería verla en su oficina, la secretaria le indico que lo esperará dentro así que decidió sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio del director, por los nervios que traía se fue quitando la venda que tapaba su busto, de pronto vio unos cajones se acercó para buscar el expediente de su hermano.

—Kyo, Kyo– murmuraba mientras buscaba el expediente.

En ese momento entro el director, y cuando quiso retirarse de ahí una parte de la venda quedo atrapada por el cajón.

—Kyo Kusanagi– dijo el director, ella le sonrió tratando de parecer lo más normal posible y que no se diera cuenta que estaba atrapada en el cajón –Soy el director Chin Gentai, bienvenido a la secundaria Nihon– dijo el director un hombre anciano y bajo. Mary le estrecho la mano que le ofrecía.

—Es un placer, supe que quería verme – le dijo

—Quería darle la bienvenida – el Director comenzó a cantar —bienvenido, bienvenido, bienvenido a Nihon... solo quería darte la bienvenida y saber cómo te sientes –ella tratando de sacar la venda jalándola para que no se diera cuenta que estaba atorada.

—Bien, me siento excelente, solo ocupado por ser un muchacho – dijo nerviosa sin saber que decir.

—Ser un muchacho claro, veamos tú expediente, quería abrir el cajón —parece que está atascado -decía mientras tiraba del cajón con fuerza, jalando la venda y después dándole un golpecito el cajón pudo abrirse inmediatamente, ella se dio la vuelta para esconder dentro de su camisa la venda mientras buscaban su expediente

—Bien, te atrape – dijo, ella se sorprendió y volteo a verlo con cara inocente —ya sé que no quieres sentarte a hablar con el director, pero no aceptaré que me digas que no, haber siéntate en la silla del director – dijo con alegría apuntando a su silla —siéntate con confianza – dándole una palmadita en la espalda, a lo que ella se sentó sorprendida, Chin se sentó sobre el escritorio quedando frente a ella —y dime Kyo, ¿te gusta nuestra escuela?

—Si es muy bonita.

—Sabes Kyo, yo también fui un alumno de transferencia – ahora sentándose en una silla —así que tengo especial interés en los alumnos transferidos, y que no te sorprenda si aparezco sin anunciarme para ver como andas –Mary hiso una mueca.

—Sí, siempre es bienvenido – dijo pareciendo tranquila

—Ahora fuera – dijo en tono simpático y apunto con su dedo la puerta, salió de la oficina lo más rápido que no se dio cuenta que choco con una chica tirándola al suelo con todos sus libros.

Ella era una chica de su misma estatura de cabello largo y ojos lilas.

—Disculpa – se disculpó Mary ayudándole a recoger sus materiales.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo al tiempo que también juntaba sus cosas, la puerta del director se abrió dejando ver a este.

—¿Qué sucede…? – empezó pero al darse cuenta de que estaba ayudando a una chica a juntar sus cosas —ah conociendo el sexo opuesto, ¿no es así? – dijo pícaramente. — la dinámica entre hombre y mujer toda esa tensión sexual todo es parte de la experiencia de la escuela, así que sigan, sigan por favor, pero que sea limpio, la abstinencia es la clave, la mejor manera de no... -No termino porque al ver la cara de duda de ambos jóvenes que tenían se metió de nuevo a su oficina.

—"¿Acaso este viejo estaba loco o qué?" – pensó Mary.—¿Siempre es así de amistoso? – Pregunto.

—Hablas en serio, así es cuando es grosero – emitiendo una risita al tiempo que ambas se levantaban.

—Oye que bonitos zapatos – alago al voltear hacia abajo.

—¿Te gustan?, los compre en lindos brillos – le dijo

—¿Hay venden zapatos? – pregunto con alegría saliendo inevitablemente su voz de chico.

—Sí, junto a los accesorios –Mary se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente por preguntar eso ya que debía parecer un chico, aclaró la garganta para hablar con voz grave.

—Aquí están tus libros – entregándoselos.

—Gracias – dijo la pelivioleta, no dándose cuenta del error de Mary.

Mary salió apresurada con nervios inventándose una excusa con que debía reunirse con algún amigo.

…

Mary llego a la cafetería para comer algo, y apareció el director Chin sirviéndole un sándwich y una manzana vestido de uno de los que sirven en la cafetería.

—Gracias – tomó las cosas para buscar una mesa donde sentarse, vio una mesa donde estaban Terry, Iori y K'. Había un lugar entre Iori y K'.

—Hola amigos, ¿puedo sentarme?, ya lo hice así que digan si – les dijo mientras había espacio y se sentaba, todavía le era muy difícil parecer un chico —Lo de las pruebas para el equipo fue un fraude, digo ponerme a mí como suplente, tengo razón o no tengo razón – dijo animadamente tratando de hacer plática —Eso de la competencia contra Cornwall va hacer interesante, no creen – dijo más tranquila.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunto Terry

—Bueno mi hermana estudia ahí y antes salía con el estúpido de Billy– de la nada los muchachos comenzaron a reír.

—Yo lo conozco, una vez lo hice llorar – dijo Terry burlándose

—Espera, ¿fuiste tú? – pregunto Mary con sorpresa

—Por supuesto – confirmo

—Fue muy gracioso – dijo el de cabello cobrizo.

—¿Tú hermana es atractiva? – pregunto esta vez K' con interés.

—Mmmhh… supongo que sí – respondió dudosa —sí, ella tiene una gran personalidad – siguió ya más segura.

—Ahh vaya – dijeron sin mucho interés.

—Ahí viene – le dijo K' a Terry, la rubia volteo para ver a la chica que estaba en la barra de comida, era una diosa de cabellos finos color lila.

—Mira que trasero y esas piernas tiene esa chica – dijo Mary para sonar más hombre, tenía que encajar de alguna manera

—Por favor, no hables así de ella – le dijo el rubio serio

—¿Por qué? Acaso es tu novia – le dijo en tono burlesco.

—Eso quisiera – dijo K' igualmente con burla, Terry le dedico una mirada asesina y K' dejo reír.

—Hasta hace poco ella salía con un chico, pero él la dejo y ahora es un desastre emocional y su confianza y autoestima están por los suelos – explicó Iori.

—Odio a ese tonto – dijo Terry, mientras veía como un chico se sentaba a un lado de ella y él le decía algo referente a su comida, ella se lo quito con fastidió

—Parece que ya tienes competencia – le dijo Mary a Terry con el mismo tono burlesco.

—Solo es Kensou– dijo Terry con indiferencia—es un muy perdedor.

—Se ve muy triste, me rompe el corazón – dijo Mary con tono dulce y con empatía, todos la miraron confundida, —Miren, en verdad la entiendo ¿sí? Yo acabo de terminar una relación, tú crees que conoces a alguien y luego te das cuenta que todo es mentira, cada caricia, cada beso – actuando de nuevo como una chica, mientras todos se marchaban de ahí —además NUNCA PUEDES HACER QUE LAS MUJERES SE CALLÉN.

…

CONTINUARA...

**~Psycho- Yagami~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

En la noche Mary aprovecho para ir a las duchas, donde a esas horas no había nadie, ahora podría bañarse tranquilamente —me bañare, si me bañaré – canta de felicidad mientras se quitaba las vendas.

—Soy Kensou, director de dormitorios, –Mary se cubrió su pecho para no ser descubierta – siempre debes usar sandalias en los baños – dijo el tal Kensou señalando sus pies, Mary suspiró aliviada

—¿ no leíste el folleto del dormitorio?, estaba en tú buzón – decía cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda con una toalla, era Terry sin camisa, haciendo que la mejillas de Mary se pusieran de un color rosa pálido.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? – saludó

—Nada amigo, todo bien - contesto, la rubia tenía que salir de inmediato perdiendo su oportunidad para bañarse, tomo sus cosas —hasta luego. -se alejó, pero Terry la llamó.

—Olvidaste esto, hermano – dijo extrañado al sostener la venda, Mary se la quito de inmediato.

—Gracias – ya marchándose.

Mary ya dormía donde tenía una pesadilla, fue cuando le echaron una cubeta llena de agua haciendo que despertará.

—Levántense todos – decía una voz grave y cargándola

La llevaron a las duchas donde había varios chicos entre ellos los que no quedaron en el equipo.

—Permítanme presentarles a los suplentes de este año – dijo una persona encapuchada, Mary reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

—Pero ante deben quitarse la camisa – dijo otro

—Quítense la ropa ahora mismo – ordeno Bogard, todos comenzaron a quitársela, mientras Mary se preocupaba que podía hacer, aprovechando que estaba todo oscuro cuando se le ocurrió gatear por los huecos, y encendiendo la alarma de incendios para después salir corriendo.

…

Al siguiente día Mary marco a su amigo Bendimaru pidiendo ayuda para encajar mejor en el ambiente de los chicos antes de que la descubrieran.

—¿Qué hay Mary, cómo vas? –pregunto Bendimaru.

—Estoy mal, muy mal.

—¿Qué? – dijo Bendimaru confundido

—Todos creen que soy un nerd perdedor que batea para el otro lado, así nunca lograré estar en el equipo y competir contra Cornwall – explicó desesperada —y no me eh podido bañar en día, huelo tan mal que le doy asco a las personas, ven por mí llévame a mi casa y no me dejes que haga una locura como está jamás. – dijo con suplica

—Mary no sé qué decirte respecto al Fútbol, pero en la cuestión social puedo ayudarte – sonando como un genio que puede resolver cualquier problema.

—Enserio – pregunto entre confundida y emocionada

—Sí, le mostraremos el hombre que eres.

…

En un restaurante "_ Female Team_ " el lugar donde Bendimaru había citado a Mary, ella traía un audífono en la oreja donde su amigo le iría indicando todas las instrucciones que debía realizar. En una mesa donde estaban Terry, Iori y K', donde se acomodaron para que pareciera que no había espacio para que no se sentará.

No dándole importancia siguió de largo

Entró Mai una de sus amigas, caminando muy sexy hacia ella.

—Hola, Kyo– dijo con voz sensual y dándole un abrazo

—Qué tal, Mai - respondiendo al abrazo, y dándose cuenta que los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos. —¿Cómo estas preciosa? – le pregunto siguiendo el juego

—No soy la misma sin ti – respondió con un puchero

—Lo sé, lo sé – con indiferencia —nueva escuela, nuevas amigas.

—Pero Kyo te extraño – siguió con tono sensual —además pienso mucho en ti, especialmente en las noches – abrazándola de nuevo con un suspiro —fue bueno verte Kyo– puso sus labios para que la besarán, Mary solo puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para parecer indiferente.

—Mujeres – les dijo Mary a los chicos con fastidio, ellos solo asintieron.

—Kyo, ¿eres tú? – le abrazo otra chica, hermosa con ojos caramelos su cabello era castaño y largo ondulado

—Yuri, ¿Cómo has estado? – correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Triste nuestra escuela ha perdido al mejor – dijo con coquetería

—Bueno llega el momento de seguir adelante, Yuri – pareciendo indiferente y siguiéndole el juego para parecer más hombre

—Lo sé, Kyo no fui suficiente mujer para ti y siempre tener que vivir con eso – dijo la joven al fingir que lloraba.

—Amar es sufrir – contesto

—Nunca te olvidaré Kyo– y se dio la espalda para marcharse, antes poniéndose para que le pegarán en los glúteos.

Todo había terminado y al parecer había salido perfectamente hasta que otra chica castaña apareció.

—Cuidado que no se te acerque mucho, o te reconocerá – le advierto Bendimaru mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Para su mal suerte era Yuki la novia de su hermano, Mary tomó dos jarras de agua que estaban en una mesa para cubrirse la cara.

—Aléjate de mí – le decía mientras huía de la otra chica —Yuki no quiero que te acerques, se acabó – ahora se cubría la cara con un menú, Yuki la seguía molesta y empujando a toda la gente que se interponía en su paso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto muy molesta

—No quiero hablar contigo, estás loca – siguiendo escapando de la castaña y tapándose el rostro.

—Kyo, vuelve aquí – ordenó Yuki.

—Eres linda Yuki, pero no demasiado para mí y la verdad es que ya no me interesas en lo más mínimo – la rubia se topó con un señor que traía varias pizzas ella se las quito para dárselas a Yuki para que Mary pudiera seguir escondiéndose —pero cada vez que cierro los ojos me doy cuenta de cómo realmente eres… y es que eres horrenda, ¡terminamos! – aclaró, Yuki dejo las pizzas sobre una mesa, marchándose furiosa. Todos aplaudieron y Terry y sus amigos la felicitaron.

—¿Qué les pasa?, muévanse, hagan le espacio al Kusanagi– ordenó Terry, Mary se sentó en la misma mesa de Terry. —Oficialmente eres mi nuevo ídolo –Terry le dio una palmaditas en son de que era bienvenido a su grupo.

"Genial todo salió respecto al plan" – pensó Mary.

Después de la escena que pasó en el restaurante todos admiraban a "Kyo", halagándolo por la gran terminación que tuvo con su ex novia. Las chicas le coqueteaban haciendo que Mary se sintiera incomoda, pero aun así les seguía la corriente.

=En laboratorio de Biología=

-¿Y cuánto tiempo saliste con esa tal Yuki? – pregunto Terry con curiosidad.

—Demasiado tiempo estaba a punto de pagar cadena perpetua – dijo Mary divertida, en ese momento sonó su celular con un tono muy pop&rock, sintiéndose avergonzada contesto el teléfono. La llamada era de su ex, Billy, cerrándole rápidamente, no quería sin saber nada de él.

—¿Quién era amigo?

—Billy, el ex de mi hermana, ese chico no me deja en paz, piensa que lo voy a ayudar a volver con mi hermana – inventándose una excusa, Terry volteó.

—No puedo créelo está en nuestra clase – dijo Bogard nervioso, Mary volteó la cabeza para ver a quien se refería, era la chica de cabello largo y purpura y que caminaba como si estuviera bailando.

La maestra se acercó con una caja para elegir al compañero de laboratorio de cada uno, Terry leyó su papel en voz alta y al parecer no le había gustado nada su compañera, por otro lado K' maldijo su suerte por no haberle tocado la compañera de su amigo, "Kula Diamond".

—se amable. – Mary le dio un golpe en la mano

—Sí, tiene un no se que – dijo K' mientras veía a la chica y suspirando inaudiblemente.

—Si frenos y está loca – dijo Iori con burla, Mary rodó los ojos.

—Athena Asamiya–Mary miró a la chica y la saludó desde su lugar y Athena correspondió al saludo.

—¿La conoces? – pregunto Terry confundido

—Hablé con ella un segundo – respondió Mary sin darle importancia

—¿Sobré qué?, le gusto que tocarás de compañero – dijo molesto —¿Cambiamos de compañera? – sugirió

—No puedo dije su nombre en voz alta que no escuchaste, y sabe que yo soy su compañero – tomando sus cosas y acercándose a la mesa donde estaba Athena.

—Hola de nuevo – saludó la pelipurpura sonriendo.

—Creo que no nos habíamos presentado, me llamo Kyo Kusanagi, pero puedes llamarme Kyo – la rubia le ofreció su mano

—Athena – dijo mientras le daba la mano a Mary, Terry las miraba enfadado.

—Quiero ser honesto contigo, esa cosa de abrir animales, no es lo mío, ¿así que puedes llevar las riendas de todo esto? – le dijo Mary

—Vaya muchos hombres jamás lo admitirían

Mary se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, puesto que apenas empezaba a tener una buena reputación, y eso no era de hombres

—No te preocupes eso es muy lindo – dijo Athena sonriendo.

—alejen el papel, del mechero, se puede quemar-dijo un chico dándoles una hoja, Mary de quitársela de inmediato, pero Athena la tomo.

—¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la ojivioleta mientras leía —¿poemas? – preguntó

—Canciones, son sus, digo mis canciones- Mary estaba demasiado nerviosa esa hoja contenía canciones de su gemelo. Athena se sorprendió por las bellas canciones que había leído.

—Son muy buenas - Dijo Asamiya con voz dulce

—Le eh dicho, me eh dicho, a mí misma, digo a mi mismo que…-tartamudeaba un poco debido a los nervios, Athena miraba a Mary coquetamente.

—Athena, yo también compongo canciones – dijo el chico que había llegado dándoles la hoja y el mismo que estaba en la cafetería con Athena. Este chico era alto un poco musculoso su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran de marrones. Y empezó a cantar desafinadamente —Te veo en tu ventana y estás parada junto a un árbol.

—A qué bien Kensou – dijo Athena sin importancia e ignorando al chico, siguiendo mirando a Mary, lo que hacía que Mary se sintiera muy incómoda.

Al terminar la clase Terry jaló a Mary para que lo siguiera.

—Siéntate – ordeno el joven de músculos mientras él también se sentaba quedando de frente junto a la chica. —¿Le hablaste de mí? – pregunto Terry a Mary.

—No, ¿Por qué le hablaría de ti? – pregunto Mary confundida y como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No lo ves es perfecto – la rubia negó con la cabeza —tú pasarás una hora con ella cada dos días, puedes convencerla de que salga conmigo.

—Terry ella ha tenido esa opción por tres años porque crees que lo haría hora – dijo la rubia

—Está bien, tú convéncela de que salga conmigo y yo te ayudaré para que entres como titular en el equipo y puedas jugar contra Cornwall – ofreció el rubio.—Y bien que dices – le pregunto.

—Ok acepto – aceptó Mary, chocando los puños con Terry.

…

..

.

En cada entrenamiento Terry le enseñaba a Mary como controlar el balón con más agilidad y fuerza, Mary había mejorado mucho aunque aún tenía algunas fallas, aun así ella era muy decidida. Había puesto su despertador en la madrugada para poder bañarse sin que fuera interrumpida, también trataba de hablar con Athena sobre Terry pero era en vano debido que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Por otro lado estaba el tal Kensou en su recamara, hablando con una tarántula mascota de nombre Tiana quien también era su mejor amiga.

—Esto no es justo Tiana, eh esperado a Athena por tres años y un alumno de transferencia aparece y ella se comporta como una adolescente de 15 años, pero no voy a dejar que me la quite, lo voy a investigar para saber que se trae entre manos.

Mary se sentó en unas escaleras, cuando sonó su celular.

—Hola -dijo con su voz de chico, ya que estaba en la escuela y no quería que nadie la descubriera con su voz femenina.

—Me extrañas-dijo alguien del otro lado del teléfono, esa voz era inconfundible se trataba de del gemelo de Mary.

—Hola, ¿dónde has estado?- pregunto la rubia con alegría.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? – le pregunto preguntó confundido.

—Estoy algo resfriada-se inventó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Llamaste a mi escuela- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Sí, todo está bien solo asegúrate de volver el día 30 –dijo Mary, ella había empezado a suplantar a Kyo el día 15 y el partido sería el día 29, así que sería perfecto para cuando Kyo regresará.

—Ah sido excelente Mary, la banda toco muy bien y a la gente le encanto, querían otra canción y cantamos una de las mías y se volvieron locos-sonando muy contento.

—Genial, eso es fantástico- Mary también se puso feliz por su hermano, la peluca que traía le empezaba a dar mucha picazón y haciendo que se rascara mucho la cabeza mientras hablaba con su hermano, para su suerte nadie se le veía como se me movía la peluca..

—Y tenías razón sobre Yuki, ya es historia-dijo.

—Por fin terminaras con esa Zorra-le dije con alivio.

—Ya me tengo que ir Mary, te llamo después- terminado la llamada

—Está bien, adiós-le dijo y colgó.

—Problemas con la peluca, Kusanagi– dijo el director Chin que apareció repentinamente.

—No – tratando de sonar normal y segura —solo es un problema con el cuero cabelludo.

—No, no es así, tienes el problema de calvicie masculina – sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

—¿No sé si ya te diste cuenta?, recientemente comencé a perder mi cabello

—"¿Reciente?"- pensó Mary al ver pelada la parte del medio de la cabeza del viejo.

—Probé de todo con cremas y tratamientos para el cabello, pero no pude evitar que se callera, y tú tampoco lo harás, llegara el momento en que tengas que salir del closet y gritar, ¡soy un calvito!-ella solo lo escuchaba como si estuviera loco —aquí entre nosotros a las chicas les encantan los calvos-le guiño el ojo y se marchó.

…

Unas horas después tocaba la clase de Biología, donde estaba Mary junto a su compañera de laboratorio Athena, Kensou se les acerco con una foto de su tarántula

—Por favor si la ven avísenme – dijo —ah por cierto no le den de comer – informo

—Sí, está bien porque sí la veo será lo 1° que haga – dijo Athena con una amigable sonrisa.

Terry le hacía una seña a Mary para que le hablara a Athena sobre él.

—Oye, se me ocurrió una idea muy loca –Mary le dijo a Athena en cuando Kensou se marchó – alguna vez has pensado en salir con Terry Bogard, hacen una pareja muy linda.

—¿Terry Bogard? – pregunto no muy segura.

—Sí – contestando a la pregunta para logar convencerla.

—Mira la verdad, es galán y todo eso, pero es mi tipo de hombre.

—No lo sé, creo que puede haber algo más de lo que se ve y de lo que piensas – intentando aun convencerla.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que no es otro fortachón para presumirle a sus amigos, pero es muy…

—Inseguro para tratarte como su igual – interrumpió Mary la frase de Athena para completarla ella.

—Exacto – dijo Athena viéndole sorprendida. —Sabes eres el primer chico de esta escuela que no intenta nada conmigo.

—Créeme no eres mi tipo – dijo Mary sin mirarla

—¿Por qué no Kyo? – pregunto la ojivioleta.

—La verdad es que no pienso de ti de esa manera, somos amigos ¿no es así? – le contesto la rubia—sabes eres una de las pocas personas con las que me siento cómodo – dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo también me siento igual contigo – dijo Athena algo triste, Mary esperando que su amiga no se halla sentido mal

—¿Y?, ¿saldrás con Terry? – cambiando de tema

—Voy a pensarlo – contesto sonriendo.

—¿Qué es eso? – pregunto la rubia señalando una parte del animal con el que estaban trabajando.

—Creo que es sangre – respondió Athena, y _¡zaz!, _Mary termino desmayada.

...

—Y bien, ¡Quien es tu papi-le dijo Mary a Terry entrando a su habitación.

—¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido

—Hice que pensara en salir contigo, es la mitad del trabajo amigo- informo

—Bien-se alegró, sonriéndole mostrando uno hermoso hoyuelos en sus mejillas —¿Entonces la invito a salir?-pregunto.

—No, si lo haces vas a asustarla, primero deben tener una conversación casual, tengo la impresión de que no haces esto a menudo.

—Bueno, no soy bueno para hablar con las chicas-dijo con pena.

—Pero eres guapísimo enserio-le dijo sin querer con su voz de chica.

—¿Qué?-se sorprendió, se aclaró la garganta para recuperar su voz masculina. —Ya sabes atractivo para ellas, las chicas- Dijo Mary tartamudeando un poco

—Es que ¿no lo sé?, siempre me equivoco, siempre digo algo incorrecto-respondió sonando algo triste.

—Ya sé, vamos levántate-Ordeno —intentaremos algo, yo voy a actuar como una chica y tú vas a tratar de hablarme.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?-pregunto confundido.

—Sí, porque-colocando sus manos en la cadera y empezó a hablar con voz de chica—yo soy Mary Kusanagi puedes decirme Mary, mucho gusto.

—Oyes no hagas eso, de verdad pareces una chica cuando haces así-dijo nervioso.

—Es que imitaba a mi hermana todo el tiempo-le dijo ya como chico—así que anda levántate-tomándolo del brazo y parándolo enfrente de ella—hazme preguntas y si hay química, todo empieza a funcionar-él sonreía algo nervioso.

—¿Preguntas sobre qué?-pregunto inocentemente.

—De lo que sea, no sé, pregúntame si me gusta el queso-él sonrió.

—Ah está bien, ¿te gusta el queso?- dijo no muy convencido

—Sí me gusta, mi favorito es la mozarela- dijo Mary actuando de nuevo como una chica.

—El mío también

—Lo ves, está funcionando-dijo de nuevo como chico.

—Estamos hablando de queso- Dijo Terry sin convencerse

—¿Y qué?, si funciona, funciona- Le dijo Mary.

—Pero de que hablas, ¿qué es eso?-dijo asustado mientras observaba sus pies, era la tarántula de Kensou, ambos brincaron asustados a la cama de uno de ellos.

—Mátala, mátala, písala-le decía asustada.

—Písala tú-decía el de igual forma.

—Tú eres el hombre, bueno el más fuerte-se abrazaron pero como estaban tan asustados no se dieron cuenta hasta que la tarántula salió por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, cuando por fin se había ido ambos se miraron y gritaron con sorpresa y se alejaron inmediatamente, ya que estaban muy juntitos, Terry salto de la cama y cerró la puerta para que no volviera la araña.

—Lo siento-dijo Mary por lo que había pasado antes.

—Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer esa voz de mujer-dijo nerviosamente—Me asusta.

—Lo siento-volvió a decir, y entonces sonó el teléfono y ambos se asustaron nuevamente, todo lo que paso había sido muy incómodo, entro la contestadora y se escuchó a la voz que estaba del otro lado.

"Kyo habla tu madre, solo te llamo para recordarte de la feria de mañana tú y tu hermana prometieron estar ahí y ayudar, adiós..."

—¡Hay no!, se me olvido la feria-dijo Mary sorprendida.

—Espera tu mamá está en el comité de la presentación en sociedad-pregunto Terry..

—¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto curiosa

—La mía esta, y también tengo que ir a la feria.

—Hay pero no puedo preocuparme por eso, lo más importante ahora es el partido

—No va a estar tan mal, Athena va a estar ahí, es mi oportunidad perfecta para empezar a trabajar en ella-dijo y se fue para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Mary entrara.

—¡Wow! Athena va estar ahí, y mi hermana, y Yuki, y mi mamá, y tú, y yo, excelente-Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo con desgana tirándose en la cama.

…

CONTINUARA...

**~Psycho- Yagami~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Al día de la feria Mary se fue junto a Terry, Iori y K', ese día iba ser demasiado complicado para Mary.

—Odio la feria, - mintió la rubia —ustedes no chicos.

—Estaré en la mesa de besos, ven a verme – dijo Athena quien apareció repentinamente y siguiendo su camino.

—Me encantan las ferias – dijo el rubio de ojos Azules mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

—Espera Terry ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Mary

—A donde crees – apuntando a la dirección por donde se había ido Athena y marchándose para seguirla.

A lo lejos Mary pudo ver a Yuki.

—Bueno chicos, voy a estar un rato donde nadie me vea, no quiero que la psicópata de mi ex novia me vea – les dijo a Iori y K'.

Mary camino a los baños públicos para cambiarse y volver a ser ella misma. Al salir todos los hombres la miraban sorprendidos, ella no le dio importancia.

—Hola Mamá – le saludo Mary ya cerca de su madre

—Oh, eres toda una dama, es un milagro – dijo al verla, llevaba un vestido a las rodillas con tirantes en las mangas y de color Naranja.

—En verdad lo es – dijo su hija con sarcasmo y revoloteando sus ojos sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

—Y estás emocionada por tu presentación.

—¡Súper emocionada!– exclamo la rubia siguiéndole el juego a su madre para que la dejará marcharse

—Espera, te toca el siguiente turno en la mesa de los besos – la detuvo su madre —¿y Dónde está tú hermano? Le toca el carrito de algodón de azúcar.

Mary salió corriendo y sin querer se tropezó con un chico el cual resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Terry.

—Lo siento – le dijo Mary.

—Espera no eres… - dijo mirándola a la rubia —¿Te conozco? – pregunto

—No – respondió tapándose la cara y marchándose para no ser descubierta.

—Mary, hola ¿cómo estás?, ¿dónde te has metido?, no eh dejado de llamarte, te extraño – para su mala suerte se topó con su odioso ex novio.

—Ya hablamos Billy, ya no hay nada de qué hablar – le dijo Mary molesta.

—Mira nadie termina por una estupidez de fútbol, ¿no puedes ser una chica por solo 5 segundos?

—Solo 5 segundos está bien – mostrando su mano comenzando a abrir los dedos como si contará mientras hablaba —primero que nada no es una estupidez de fútbol y tú eres un idiota – su mano quedo completamente indicando que había terminado el tiempo —mira se terminó el tiempo – y le dio una cachetada.

Después subió a un juego, este era un medio círculo que giraba rápido sobre un riel circular, era hora de volver a ser Kyo. Al termina el juego la rubia se dio cuenta que le faltaba una patilla y también se percató que había una pequeña niña a punto de llorar quien traía la patilla falsa en su cara.

—Continua en la escuela – le dijo Mary mientras le quitaba la patilla de la cara.

Mary se dio cuenta que Yuki la había visto de lejos y comenzó a seguirla, la rubia corrió para que no se le acercará.

—Yuki me persigue – le dijo a Bendimaru y a sus amigas, que para su suerte estaban ahí encargados de los juegos infantiles, entró a un inflable en forma de castillo, ellos distraían a Yuki mientras ella se cambiaba para ser de nuevo Mary.

—Lo siento no se permiten personas mayores de 12 años – le dijo Bendimaru.

—Acabo de ver a Kyo entrar ahí – dijo Yuki.

—Nadie a entrando ahí.

Yuki fingió alejarse de los amigos de Mary, pensando que ya no estarían vigilando volteo y correo a si a ellos, los 3 negaron con la cabeza impidiéndole la entrada.

Yuki señalo algo.

—Yuri, no voltees – le ordeno Bendimaru.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? – pregunto Bendimaru a Mary cuando ya había terminado de cambiarse y Yuki se había alejado.

—Si no sabes, ¡yupi! – le contesto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa fingida, era el momento de la mesa de besos.

—Hola, soy tú relevo – dijo salvando a la bella Athena al ver besándose con un chico no muy grato.

—Hay gracias a Dios – agradeció Athena. —cuidado con ese hombre que masca chicle, no es chicle – advirtió al tiempo que apuntaba a un tipo desagradable. —¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto extrañada.

—No, claro que no – aclarando y sonriéndole.

—¿Cómo creen que será? – pregunto Terry a sus amigos Iori y K'.

—Sé que será algo realmente especial – dijo Iori.

—Hasta ahora solo ha besado a 300 chicos – dijo K' intentando matar las ilusiones de su amigo, pero a Terry no le importaba había esperado demasiado para eso.

—Qué mala suerte-dijo el chico que seguía, la rubia lo miró raro-no, no, no, es decir, no quise decir eso, es solo que, ella es, ya sabes, bueno no…-decía Terry algo nervioso y apenado— de hecho, por otro lado tú también eres, no se…-dijo sonriendo.

—De verdad, gracias, creo-le dijo Mary agradeciendo su "alago", ambos se miraron unos momentos

—No es necesario que te la ligues ya pagaste, solo bésala-le dijo un niño al hombre que también estaba en la fila.

—Porque no te… porque no solo te tranquilizas-le contesto Terry conteniéndose —Tal vez debería besarte, ya le di a esa chica mi boleto y estuve formado-seguía con su nerviosismo.

—Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Mary igual que el de nerviosa.

—Sí, ahora aquí vamos-Terry se acercó a Mary con pena y con los ojos cerrados, y la beso, al principio ella no correspondió, después cerro sus ojos y sus labios se moviéndose con sincronía y sintiéndose en él paraíso al menos para Mary, besaba muy bien, él se separó aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Creo que eso cubre un boleto-dijo Terry.

—Aun no, te falto uno más-le dijo Mary, tomándole de las mejillas para volver a besarlo.

—¡Busquen un hotel-volvió a decir el niño latoso de la fila, lo ignoraron por completo, por un momento Mary olvidó todo su alrededor concentrándose solo en el beso, de pronto alguien de pronto alguien la tomo del hombro separándola del hermoso beso que recibía de los labios de Terry.

—Mary, que rayos significa esto- dijo Billy molesto. —disculpa imbécil pero estabas besando a mi novia-le dijo a Terry.

—Ex novia – le aclaro Mary

—Espera eres la hermana de Kyo – no era una pregunta más bien era una afirmación

—Y tú eres hombre muerto – Amenazó Billy a Terry.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahogarme con tus lágrimas? – se burló Terry

—No estaba llorando, me había entrado algo en el ojo – mintió Billy.

—Porque no hacemos algo muchachos – les dijo la rubia —calmemos un poco las cosas, vamos a retirarnos, está bien – decía mientras apartaba a los dos chicos que tenían una mirada de odio.

—Tiene razón, mejor arreglaremos todo esto en el partido – dijo Terry.

—Lo que digas – se volteó para ya marcharse —o mejor las arreglamos aquí Bogard – dándole un golpe con el puño, el cual fue correspondió al golpe comenzando así una pelea.

Mary intentó detenerlos inútilmente y subiéndose a la espalda de su ex. Chocando contra un carrito de palomitas haciéndoles caer. En ese instante llego todo el comité de la Presentación en Sociedad.

—Mary, eso no lo hace una dama-le regaño su madre.

—Aquí no hay lugar para la violencia-dijo la presidenta del comité de la presentación en sociedad— este es un lugar para los niños

—Por favor ustedes 2 largo ahora-les dijo Shizu a Billy y Terry —y tú ven conmigo-dijo tomándola de la mano, para dale la reprimenda de que una señorita no da esos espectáculos. Mary pudo escapar de su madre para volver a fingir ser su hermano.

...

—¿Dónde estabas esta tarde?, desapareciste-decía Terry en cuanto ella entró, él estaba en su cama leyendo una revista.

—Vi a mi novia psicópata y tuve que huir-el dejo de leer la revista y Mary sé dio que le sangraba la nariz y usaba uno de sus tampones para evitar que la sangre se derramará.

—No puedo creerlo es un…-Dijo con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?, ah esto-dijo señalando el tampón—Si, espero que no te moleste tome prestado uno de tus estos, y por cierto tenías razón estas cosas si funciona-decía Terry mientras se levantaba de la cama y quitándose el tampón.

—¿Que sucedió?, estas sangrando, te encuentras bien-Pregunto Mary muy preocupada, aclarando su voz que le había salido su tono femenil. —Es decir, es sangre, cúralo con tierra-dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo, para parecer más hombre, le miro y sonrió.

—Está bien lo curare con tierra.

—¿Que sucedió?-Volvió a preguntar

—El ex novio de tu hermana y yo peleamos-dijo Bogard y sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Espera, enserio, ¿por qué?-le pregunto como si no supiera nada.

—Es que nos vio besándonos, en la mesa de los besos-respondió Terry con pena.

—Tú la besaste- dijo con sorpresa

—Si amigo, espero que no te moleste, fue para una buena causa-Dijo aun apenado.

—Ah no, si quieres besarla hazlo, puedes tomarla y besarla y seguirla besando todo lo que quieres-le dijo su compañero de cuarto.

—Está bien-dijo dudoso y se acostó en su cama.

—¿Y dime ella te gusta?-pregunto como si no le interesará, aunque dentro de ella suplicaba por que dijera que sí

—No lo sé, la verdad prefiero no hablar de eso, es que ella es tu hermana y no sé.

—Ah, está bien, es que, estaba pensando que si te gusta, pensaba que podrías invitarla a salir- le comento Mary al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama.

—¿Y, olvidarme de Athena?- pregunto Terry

—Bueno en verdad no lo sé hablando como un observador externo, completamente objetivo y sin ningún interés personal en el asunto, no estoy seguro de que Athena y tú en realidad sean el uno para el otro, pero no lo sé Mary y tu juntos parecería mágico-le dijo con ilusión para ver si lograba convencerlo.

—No lo sé

—¿Que te dice tu corazón?-le pregunto Mary incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Qué?-dijo Terry sorprendido.

—Es decir, ¿A cuál de las dos quisieras ver desnuda? -remediando su pregunta anterior que había sonado muy de chica.

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso?, ¿por qué siempre piensas en las mujeres de una forma tan gráfica?-pregunto serio.

—Eres un hombre sensible- Lo cual le encanto a Mary ya que no había tantos hombres como él en el mundo.

—¿Qué?, no, es solo que yo pienso que las relaciones deben ser más que solo la parte física, es que cuando estoy con alguien quisiera poder hablar de muchas cosas, como no sé, cosas serias, cosas que no puedo hablar con ningún otra persona- dijo Terry expresando lo que sentía

—¿Cómo que clases de cosas?- le pregunto Mary curiosa

—No lo sé muchas, muchas cosas-sonrió—como en lo que pienso.

—Como estas cosas de las que estamos hablando ahorita, Terry -preguntó refiriéndose a lo que hablaban.

—Sí, pero lo que te acabo de decir queda entre nosotros eh, si le dices a alguien te romperé un hueso-dijo como una amenaza. A Mary le pareció dulce

—No te preocupes, cerrare la boca viejo-le dijo, por terminada le plática, recostándose en su cama y sonriendo como tonta.

…

..

.

CONTINUARA...

**~Psycho- Yagami~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Faltaba exactamente una semana para el gran partido contra Cornwall. Mary seguía con su entrenamiento junto a Terry los dos se divertían mucho y ella aprendía cada vez más al tiempo que se daba cuenta que cada día estaba más enamorada de él.

El viernes dos días antes del partido contra Cornwall, Terry y Mary se encontraban en el gimnasio levantando pesas, bueno el levantaba pesas y ella lo admiraba.

—¿Y tú hermana, cómo está? – pregunto Terry.

—Bien, ¿Por qué? - pregunto Mary conteniendo su emoción

—No lo sé, es que pensaba decirle, es que pensaba invitarla a _Female Team_ a cenar está noche conmigo – dijo algo nervioso.

—Invitarla, ¿enserio?, me encantaría – dijo la rubia con su voz de chica y saliendo toda su emoción.

—¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido.

—Digo que me encantaría darte su número telefónico – volviendo utilizar su voz de chico.

—Kyo Kusanagi – hablo una voz grave y fuerte detrás de ella, Mary volteo su cuerpo para verlo de frente —estás en el partido contra Cornwall – extendiéndole una camisa color verde.

—¿De verdad? – pregunto Mary sin poder creérselo y sin contener su emoción

—No estoy bromeando – dijo el entrenador con sarcasmo —por supuesto que habló enserio. —Es increíble – le dijo Mary a Terry en cuanto el entrenador se fue lo abrazo.

—Es genial- correspondiendo al abrazo ella se sentía muy bien y poco a poco bajaba su mano por la espalda baja del joven —oye, oye tranquilo – dijo el rubio apartándose de ella.

—Entonces, deberías tratar de llamar a Mary–le aconsejo la rubia

—Si la llamaré – cuando estaba a punto de dárselo llego Athena.

Cerca de ahí Athena quien también estaba en el gimnasio en la caminadora junto a una amiga.

—¿No es guapo? – le pregunto Athena a su amiga

—¿Terry?, sí es muy guapo -confirmo la amiga.

—No, Kyo, es tan lindo, pero dice que no soy su tipo – dijo Athena tristemente.

—Amiga, tú eres el tipo de todos.

—Al parecer no del suyo

—Bueno te diré lo que hacen los mortales en este caso.

—¿Qué Malin? – pregunto curiosa

—Darle celos – contesto como si nada a Athena quedo pensando por un momento.

—No seria mala idea. –y se acerco a los chicos.

—Hola, Terry – saludo Athena muy coqueta, haciendo que el chico se pusiera muy nervioso—¿Cuánto estas levantando hoy? 110 kilos, me impresionas.

—Terry, sobre esa llamada que ibas a hacer ¿aun la vas a hacer? – dijo Mary recordándole la dichosa llamada.

—Sí, si lo que digas- poniendo su mano sobre la cara de la rubia para que se callará y se alejará.

Mary tomo su celular y marco rápidamente el número de Terry...

"Hola, habla Mary, Kyo me pidió que te llamará"

—Ah, sí, puedo llamarte luego, es que tengo que cambiarme los pies – dijo el chico temblando como una gelatina y cortando la comunicación volviendo con Athena.

—Y que hay con lo que dijimos que ibas a hacer más tarde – le dijo Mary en cuanto corto ya estando cerca de Terry y Athena.

—Ok es una cita, en el restaurant _Female Team_ ocho de la noche, te veo ahí – le dijo Athena con una sonrisa y se fue.

—Si lo lograste – le dijo Terry a Mary, bailando con emoción.

—¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que ibas a invitar a Mary– le dijo regañándolo.

—Pero amigo tú eres hombre, ¿qué harías si la chica más linda de la escuela te invitará a salir – canturreaba al tiempo que jugaba con los cordones de la sudadera de la chica.

—Vuelo enseguida – le dijo Mary saliendo para buscar a Athena y hablar con ella.

...

—Athena, podemos hablar – dijo Mary que había llegado a la pista de correr.

—Hablar conmigo, ¿de qué Kyo? – dijo la pequeña feliz y con un toque de inocencia.

—Sobre tú cita con Terry – dijo la rubia

—Sí, lo sé, que bueno que por fi te hice caso, tienes razón y se veía tan bien con esos shorts – dijo Athena fingiendo que le gustaba.

—Él no es un trozo de carne Athena, es un hombre con sentimientos –le contesto Mary muerta de celos.

—Yo también soy una mujer con sentimientos y mis sentimientos son como los de él.-aseguro sonriente.

—Sabes hablando como un observador externo completamente objetivo y si interés personal en asunto no estoy seguro de que tú y Terry hagan buena pareja.

—Gracias por el consejo y si te preocupa tanto, porque no vienes a _Female Team_ está noche – en ese instante iba pasando una joven de cabello celeste —Podría invitar a Kula.

—Estoy tan feliz que saltare– dijo la Diamond saltando muy emocionada.

—"¿Por qué a mí?"- bufo la rubia, Athena se río disimuladamente para poder marcharse

…...

=En _Female Team_=

El silencio que había en la mesa de Terry y Athena era demasiado incómodo, al parecer no tenían nada en común de lo que pudieran hablar.

—Y ¿Te gusta el queso? – pregunto Bogard, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

—¿Eh? – confundida

—Hola, muchachos ¿cómo están? – saludó Mary, y Athena se alegró de verla.

—Hola ya llegaste – dijo con alivio el único hombre de ahí —y con Kula– un poco descortés lo cual no noto a la peli celeste.

—¿Los acompañamos? – pregunto Mary.

—Claro – dijo Athena con alegría.

—Sí, siéntense – dijo Terry con gran alivio porque por fin ese incómodo silencio se fuera.

—Estaba diciéndole a Terry, lo bueno que es conocer a un verdadero hombre en la escuela – dijo la peli violeta mientras tomaba e brazo de su cita.

—¿Enserio? –pregunto Terry con el ceño fruncido y con duda.

—Sí estaba a punto de decírtelo – mintió Athena —Kula no es increíble tener un hombre de verdad contigo.

—Sí lo es –contesto la peli celeste acercándose a Mary pareciéndole muy raro a está última.

—Bueno está bien, les diré algo, me eh divertido mucho, —pero debo ir a... - Mary intento buscar una excusa —afeitarme adiós – y se fue del restaurante tristemente.

Iori y K' estaban en el mismo lugar unas mesas más allá observando la escena.

—Valla Kyo invito a Kula a salir, creo que se ve linda – dijo Iori.

—Porque cuando yo la invité a salir todos se burlaron, son de lo peor – dijo K' enojado.

El sábado por la mañana era el desayuno de la presentación en sociedad al cual Mary debía asistir para que su madre no sospechará.

Mary entró tarde y con inconformidad de estar ahí, usaba un vestido rojo corto con algunos diamantes en el pecho usando una pequeña chamarra de mezclilla.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Mary– dijo la coordinadora regañando a la chica por su comportamiento —bien, quien está lista para presentarse.

—Quiero morir – susurro Mary con una mueca.

En ese mismo lugar estaba Athena, hablando alegremente con sus compañeras de mesa.

Mary la veía furiosamente, sí reía la rubia la imitaba con burla. Después Mary se comía una pata de pollo con muy malos modales, ocasionando que su mamá la regañara. En ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta que Athena se levantaba de la mesa.

—Señoras – dijo "amablemente" Mary levantándose para seguir a Athena al baño y una vez ahí...

—Hola – saludo Mary como sin nada

—Hola – devolvió el saludo —¿qué tal?, tú eres la que me salvo en la mesa de besos el otro día – dijo Athena con sorpresa y alegría.

—Es cierto, que pequeño es el mundo – dijo de igual forma —Soy Mary.

—Yo soy Athena Asamiya, mucho gusto

—Sé que no es asunto mío pero tú saliste con Terry Bogard, ¿cierto? – pregunto mas bien afirmo

—Sí, una vez

—¿Lo besaste? – le pregunto nuevamente Mary a la pelivioleta a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta

—No, ¿por qué? –respondió Athena.

—No por nada, solo trata de rechazarlo cuando sea posible, tiene problemas en las glándulas salivales –le advirtió la rubia.

—¡Enserio!– se sorprendió Athena

—Sí, solo que no le gusta a hablar de eso, cuando me beso, sentí que me ahogaba con toda su saliva -"Si como no, ese chico besaba como un dios" - pensó

—Pero qué asco – expreso haciendo cara de desagrado.

—Sí, pero les deseo que sean felices – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa amable

—No de hecho, no me gusta Terry, el que me gusta es su amigo Kyo, solo estaba tratando de darle celos a Kyo– confesó Athena a lo que Mary se sorprendió.

—"Le gusto a esta chica o más bien mi hermano es el que le gusta que soy yo… Agh, es muy confuso" – pensó Mary.

-Yo sé que está mal usar así a una persona y me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho y es que de verdad me gusta mucho Kyo– dijo la de peli violeta con culpa —es tan guapo – se le formo una sonrisa a Mary —y cuando sonríe no puedo dejar de verlo – se borró la sonrisa de la cara de Mary.

—Sabes que Athena, ¿Athena verdad? – dijo Mary como si la acabará de conocer, Athena asintió—te voy a dar un pequeño consejo, debes parar, estas tejiendo una telaraña muy enredada, solo tienes que decirles la verdad a todos, ser honesta y dejar que las piezas caigan done debe ser- le aconsejó la rubia pensando que ella debería tomar su propio consejo.

—Es verdad, la próxima vez que vea a Kyo caminare directo a él.

—Perfecto- animándola.

—Y voy a decirle lo que siento.

—Díselo – aun animándola.

—Y Luego voy a besarlo tan apasionadamente – en ese momento de uno de los cubículos salió una chica de cabellos castaño de cabello corto.

—Hola, Mary– le dijo Yuki con su odiosa voz —hola a ti también pequeña roba hombres – dirigiéndose a Athena.

—¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto Athena.

—Soy la novia de Kyo–afirmo Yuki con voz amenazadora.

—Ex novia – aclaro la rubia.

—A tú eres con la que terminó el otro día.-le recordó Athena.

—No me termino, solo estábamos pasando por un mal momento. –excuso.

—Pues yo escuche que te boto y muy feo, de hecho es la peor terminación de la que eh sabido – le dijo Athena, Yuki se enojó tanto que termino por aventar a la peli violeta hacia el baño y amas comenzaron a pelear y Mary intentaba detener la pelea.

—Señoritas, ya basta, cuando las damas no están de acuerdo en algo, lo dicen con los ojos-les dijo la coordinadora que había llegado justo a tiempo, —dime Mary Kusanagi, como es que siempre te encuentras metida en problemas-pregunto la coordinadora a Mary.

—¿Mala suerte?, quizás-dijo la rubia tratando de sonreír tiernamente.

…

..

Después del desayuno Mary caminaba por los jardines del Instituto hablando por teléfono con su madre.

—Estoy seguro de que oculta algo – decía Kensou al director Chin.

—Tonterías, Kensou, tal vez solo este un poco confundido, pero en el fondo es un buen muchacho – dijo sin darle importancia alguna, en eso escucharon que alguien que pasaba por ahí hablaba por teléfono.

—Ya te lo dije mamá, yo voy a escoger mi vestido y no me pondré tacones… porque son invento del hombre para que el trasero de la mujer se vea más pequeño, y para que sea más difícil escapar corriendo – La rubia no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kensou y del director Chin.

—Kensou, ¿Has tratado de escapar corriendo con tacones?– pregunto Chin.

—No, señor – respondió confuso por la pregunta.

—No es fácil, no es fácil – dijo Chin como si ya lo hubiera intentado, y se alejó, dejando a Kensou pensando que ya tenía entre sus manos a Kyo.

…

Ya llegada la noche Athena veía desde un barandal las personas que pasaban en eso distinguió a un chico de cabellera castaña cargando una guitarra en una funda negra.

—Hazlo ya, solo cierra los ojos y bésalo – se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos y seguir el consejo de Mary. Se acercó al chico y lo beso, al besarlo él quedo completamente sorprendido —_Estoy lista para dejarme caer en los desconocido_ – le susurró en el oído una frase de la canción de él.

—Creo que está escuela me va a gustar – dijo el castaño al ver a la joven escapar corriendo.

Lo que no sabían era que otra persona desde lo alto presenciaba la escena.

…

La rubia llego a su cuarto donde se encontraba Terry haciendo algo en el escritorio.

—Hola hermano, que hay-lo saludo Mary, el no contesto—hola-volvió a decir intentando recibir una respuesta.

—Escucha esto, es increíble lo equivocado que puedes estar cerca de alguien, piensas que son de cierta manera y resulta que son todo lo opuesto- dijo Bogard con voz enojada.

—Espera de ¿qué estás hablando?-preguntó Mary confundida, no entendía a qué se refería con todo eso.

—Te sentaras ahí e ignoraras de que estoy hablando-dijo serio

—Yo quería decírtelo Terry, pero debes saber que yo amo el fútbol soccer más que a nada en el mundo - dijo Mary pensando que le decía eso era porque la había descubierto

—Entonces quieres decir que solo me usaste para que te ayudara a que pudieras estar en el equipo para él partido y después voltearte y apuñalarme la espalda-dijo el hombre molesto.

—¿Qué?, mira ahora si no se dé que estás hablando- Mary estaba ahora más confundida,.

—Sabes que olvídalo, yo te vi con ella- dijo enojado

—¿Con quién?- pregunto Mary.

—¡Con Athena! te besabas con ella cuando bajaste del taxi- Terry de verdad estaba muy molesto.

—¿Cuál taxi?

—Se suponía que éramos amigos- murmuro cada vez más molesto.

—Somos amigos- intentando tranquilizar las cosas

—¡Tú no sabes lo que eso significa!-exclamo levantando la voz.

—Bien, tú nunca le gustaste a Athena, solo te estaba usando para darme celos, pero Mary está completamente loca por ti y lo ha estado desde el momento en que la besaste- le informo ella ya también molesta

—Apuesto a que es solo parte de tu plan, distraerme para que tú te puedas quedarte con Athena- lo empujo Terry ya perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

-Así no fueron las cosas- tratando de explicarse pero era imposible porque Bogard estaba demasiado furioso

—Es todo, que tú y tu hermana pasen una linda vida-dijo, sacándola del dormitorio a empujadas para no matarlo a golpes y cerro la puerta, haciendo que ella se sintiera muy triste.

Estaba sentada en una banca al parecer tendría que pasar ahí la noche ya que la habían prácticamente corrido de su cuarto, Kula se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole que podía quedarse esa noche en su dormitorio que ella nunca había tenido compañero por lo tanto tenía una cama disponible, Mary no tuvo más remedio que aceptar debía descansar ya que mañana seria la competencia.

—¡Kyo ábreme! – gritaba una voz histérica de chica detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Terry y Mary —soy Yuki tienes muchas explicaciones que darme.

—Él no está aquí, - dijo al tiempo de abrir la puerta —y llévate su estúpido teléfono, no deja de sonar – dándole el teléfono a la chica y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Enfrente en el dormitorio de Kensou observaba un anuario de fotos donde aparecía Kyo junto a una niña muy parecida él con la descripción abajo "los mellizos Kusanagi son totalmente distintos"

—¿Mellizos? – se preguntó Kensou sorprendido, en ese momento escucho una voz de chica gritando el nombre de Kyo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? – le pregunto Kensou que había salido de su dormitorio a la chica.

El celular que traía en sus manos comenzó a sonar, la pelo corto le hiso una seña un momento para que contestará.

"_Hola amor, te extraño"_ – decía la voz detrás del teléfono, Yuki cerro el teléfono enojada

—Mary – dijo con asco.

—Permíteme presentarme, preciosa – y la invito a pasar a su dormitorio para que le aclarará todas sus dudas

…

Un poco más noche.

—Mary, trajiste mis cosas, gracias – dijo Kyo en voz baja agradecido al entrar a su habitación dejando su guitarra.

…

..

.

Por fin llego el día del partido, toda la escuela estaba realmente confundida. Como era de esperarse Terry no despertó a Kyo, y el rubio se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser porque uno de sus compañeros lo despertó.

—¡Kyo despierta! – grito Iori dándole un golpe "algo" fuerte.

—¡Qué! – exclamo despertando enojado y desorientado.

—Es hora del partido.

Kyo se puso el uniforme de su hermana confundido, el partido comenzaría en solo unos minutos.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Mary despertaba, donde al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

—¿Por qué no me despertarse? – pregunto Mary a Kula que la observaba atentamente

—Me gusta ver dormir a la gente. –sonrió.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente para poder prepararse para el partido, pero el uniforme no estaba en su lugar.

En la oficina del director un rubio y una morena hablaban con el director, mientras los competidores se preparaban para el gran partido.

—Están seguro de todo esto – les pregunto el director Chin aun sorprendido por la información reciente y mirándoles a los ojos por si detectaba alguna mentirilla detrás de todo eso

—Completamente – dijeron ambos.

El partido ya había comenzado y para ser sincera Kyo era un pésimo jugador de fútbol tanto que ni siquiera podía patear un balón y los que pateaba de le iban chuecos.

Detrás de las gradas se hallaba Mary que se percató que su hermano estaba jugando en su lugar

El director comenzó a caminar al centro de la cancha haciendo que él partido se detuviera por algunos minutos.

—¿Hay algún problema, director? – pregunto Heidern el entrador de Nihon con su voz firme y trémula.

—Sí, desgraciadamente sí, pero creo que es justo que Kyo Kusanagi se los diga – dijo el director Chin dirigiéndose hacia el castaño, este lo miro muy sorprendido.

—Sí, lamento no ser un buen jugador de fútbol – respondió aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

—Entiendo, quiero que sepan todos que siento mucho lo que voy a decirles – tomando un alta voz y hablando por esté —damas y caballeros, estimados alumnos, amigos y familiares de Kyo Kusanagi, con mucho pesar les diré que Kyo es una mujer – confeso el director a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

—Disculpen yo no soy mujer –afirmo Kyo quitándole el alta voz a el director.

—Claro que sí lo es, para ser precisos es su propia hermana Mary, que se hizo pasar por Kyo, por razones que se volverán muy claras después de un largo psicoanálisis – dijo el director Chin.

—Amigos yo soy hombre – repitió el castaño

—Pruébalo – le dijo Kensou.

—Está bien – contesto Kyo y acto seguido se bajó los pantalones dejando ver su amigo y haciendo que todos le creyeran.

—Ese es mi hijo. -grito Saisyu con orgullo

Arriba en las gradas donde estaban los amigos de Mary.

—Buen trabajo, Bendimaru– le dijo Mai que veía el espectáculo con uno binoculares.

—Kensou puedes explicarme esto – ordeno el director con el alta voz en la oreja del chico.

—No más de lo que ya se ha explicado – contesto Kensou con vergüenza.

—Bien ya que se ha demostrado que este muchacho, es un muchacho, ¿podemos volver en lo que estábamos? – le pregunto el entrenador de Nihon al director.

—Si disfruten de su lindo evento – dijo el director apenado y se fue de ahí, llevándose consigo a Kensou molesto.

—"Hay no los dos estamos muertos"- se dijo Mary al ver que Yuki se acercaba a su hermano.

—Yuki se acabó, terminamos – le dijo Kyo soltándose del brazo que le había agarrado la pelo corto.

—No, no otra vez – chillo Yuki y dándole unos golpes con su bolso.

—Bien hecho Kusanagi– le dijo el entrenador el aludido sonrió —a la banca.

El medio tiempo había llegado donde Mary aprovecho para tomar a su hermano de la playera y llevárselo a su escondite.

—¿Mary? – Pregunto sorprendido—Espera ¿porque te pareces a mí?

—Me hice pasar por ti las últimas dos semanas para probar que era buena en todo esto del fútbol.

—¿Qué? – al parecer no había entendido nada.

—No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, ahora cámbiate, y por cierto que haces tú jugando.

—Yo solo vine para ver a la hermosa chica que me beso anoche

—Espera ¿qué chica te beso?

—Esa de allá – señalando a una jovencita de cabello purpura.

—Ella se acercó me beso y recito unas letras de mi canciones – dijo Kyo emocionado —Mary ella puede ser la chica de mis sueños.

—Ese beso era del que hablaba Terry– susurro de manera inaudible para que su hermano no la escuchará.

—Oye, ¿Esas cosas son reales? – pregunto Kyo tocando las patillas falsas de su hermana

—Sí, Kyo ya me la dejo crecer – dijo con sarcasmo y dándole un manotazo para que dejará de tocarla.

El medio tiempo había terminado y Mary le pidió al entrenador que le diera otra oportunidad de jugar que había cambiado esté acepto.

El marcador iba 1-0 favor Iliria el gol fue metido por Terry. Unos minutos después se marcó otro está vez por la escuela de Cornwall. Este gol fue metido debido al enojo rencor de Terry que tenía en esos momentos hacia Mary y obvio que no quiso pasarle al balón a la chica.

—Mira está bien que estés enojado, pero no hay nada entre Athena y yo, cuando termine el partido, te explicaré todo, está bien no tengo que agradarte pero soy tu compañero de equipo y quiero vencerlos, tengo que vencerlos. -Dijo Mary acercándose a Terry.

—Si no les molesta, tenemos un partido que terminar – dijo Billy que se había metido en la plática.

Una pelea comenzó entre ambas escuelas todos con golpes todos contra todos inclusive las mascotas de cada equipo se metieron en la riña.

—¿A ver qué pasa? – dijo el entrenador de Nihon con su voz grave y separando a Terry y a Billy—quieren pelear entonces váyanse a un torneo KOF, bien sigamos con el partido – dijo molesto.

—Kyo ¿estás bien? – pregunto Athena que se había acercado al equipo.

—No Athena ahora no – le dijo la rubia.

—¡Luego dices que no hay nada entre tú y Athena! –exclamo Terry molesto.

—No ha pasado nada entre Athena y yo. –respondió también molesta

—¿Y lo qué paso anoche? – pregunto Athena triste.

—Yo nunca te mentí Terry, bueno si te mentí pero no sobre esto, está es la verdad ¡Te amo! – confesó Mary ella ya no podía mantener su sentimiento en secreto por más tiempo, todos se sorprendieron ante tal confesión.

—¿Qué?, espera, que estás diciendo, esto está muy raro- dijo muy sorprendido por la confesión de la rubia, al igual que los demás que estaban escuchando.

—Sabes que, ya no puedo seguir con esto, escúchenme tengo algo que decirles, ¡Yo no soy Kyo! -le dijo a todos—soy Mary -dijo con su verdadera voz y se acercó a Terry.

—Espera tú no eres Mary-dijo Terry.

—Sí lo soy-

—No, yo conozco a Mary, yo bese a Mary.

—Me besaste a mí- Afirmo la rubia

—¿De que estás hablando?, yo no te bese a ti.

—A mis amigas y a mí nos sacaron del equipo femenil de fútbol de Cornwall, no nos dejaron participar así que me hice pasar por mi hermano, para entrar al equipo y vencer a Cornwall – decía Mary mientras se quitaba las patillas y la peluca castaña – ese beso que viste fue entre Kyo y Athena, fue él y fue también fue el que estuvo la primera mitad del tiempo.

—Que traigas peluca no significa que seas una chica – dijo Terry aún no muy convencido.

Levanto su blusa dejando ver sus pechos al descubierto

—y bien ahora todos entienden. -dijo ella.

—Sí entendí

En las gradas donde estaban los padres de Mary y Kyo.

—Es mi imaginación o este es el deporte más nudista – dijo al padre a lo que su ex esposa asintió con la cabeza.

—Un momento ahora sí que no entiendo nada, sí bese a tú hermano, entonces ¿dónde está ahora? – pregunto Athena confusa.

—Con su demostración ya debe de haber llegado a China. -respondió Mary

—Presente – dijo Kyo ya cerca de ellos y levantando la mano.

—Es cierto Terry, yo no te traicione, lo siento yo no quería que sucediera de esta forma, no quería lastimarte, pero quería probar que soy buena en esto, una oportunidad es todo lo que deseo – dijo Mary a Terry, sintiéndose muy mal por el chico.

—Es lo que el entrenador siempre nos dice, no teman a la grandeza, algunos llegan a ser grandes y otros están destinados a ser grandes siempre, la mejor manera de que lograr la grandeza, es que compitas. –recordó Terry y todo el equipo apoyo esa decisión.

—Ja, Ja, no, no va a competir esté es un partido varonil y no pueden jugar las chicas, está en el manual – dijo el entrenador Yashiro de Cornwall sacando un folleto.

—¿Qué manual? – pregunto el otro entrenador molesto y rompiendo el dichoso manual por la mitas y guardándolo en el bolsillo del entrenador de Cornwall. —Mira amigo estás en Nihon y aquí no discriminamos basándonos en el género – señalando su pecho fuertemente con su dedo.

—Que dedo tan fuerte – dijo Yashiro sobándose el pecho —bien, si creen que pueden vencernos con una chica en su grupo – se burló el entrenador "machista".

—Me voy a divertir – se burló Billy, su ex novia le respondió con una sonrisa que no le interesará lo que él dijera.

El partido volvió a dar inicio el marcador iba 1 a 1, Mary jugaba estupendamente cuando estaba cerca de la portería le metieron las piernas haciéndole caer y le pusieron una tarjeta amarilla al agresor. Ahora la rubia debía meter un gol debido a la falta, ella pateo el balón que fue dirigido a Terry, este lo metió dándole la victoria a Nihon.

—No, no es posible que una chica me gané – lloriqueaba Billy tirado en el césped —Te odio.

Al terminar el partido todo mundo fue a felicitarlos. Mary se sorprendió a l ver a sus padres juntos ahí la rubia se acercó a ellos.

—Bien hecho hija – felicito su madre dándole un abrazo.

—Eso fue increíble – dijo su padre de igual manera.

—Sí, Mary estaba aquí haciéndose pasar por ti, ¿Tú dónde estabas? – le preguntaron a Kyo.

—Bueno él estaba…- Mary trato de buscar una excusa para ayudar a su hermano cuando fue interrumpida.

—Estaba en Londres, presentando mí música – confeso el castaño a sus padres. Los padres de ambos comenzaron a discutir con su hijo.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar todos juntos como una familia? ¿Qué tal mañana? – les dijo Mary para que se calmarán, os dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de su hija.

—Bueno creo que voy estar libre, quieres que te de mi número de celular – dijo su madre a su padre.

—Claro te daré mi email – le contestó él, se fueron dejando solo a los gemelos Kusanagi.

—Estuviste genial–la felicito Kyo dándole un abrazo.

—Espera quiero que conozcas oficialmente a alguien – le dijo Mary mientras se acercaba a Athena—Kyo Kusanagi ella es Athena Asamiya – los presento a ambos, se saludaron y se fueron para conocerse mejor.

Después Mary vio que K' y Kula se besaban y se alejaban tomados de la mano. También vio que Terry se alejaba del festejo se notaba triste, sus miradas se encontraron por un instante ella le sonrió, él solo la miro y se marchó.

…

Mary le envió un queso a Terry con su hermano Kyo e invitándolo a su presentación, y así poder pedirle disculpas. Era raro que en dos semanas fueran como los mejores amigos y ahora él no le dirigía la palabra. Mary y Athena se volvieron muy buenas amigas

…

..

.

El lunes llego, ese día sería la presentación en sociedad de Mary y otras jovencitas

—Aún podría venir – animo Athena a su amiga.

—Es que no viste su cara –susurro la rubia triste.

—Encontré el vestido perfecto – dijo su madre acercándose con una bolsa.

—Gracias mamá, pero no creo que tendré oportunidad de usarlo-ya que la presentación era con pareja y la de Mary no había aceptado ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Tonterías, no necesitas a ningún hombre para usar un vestido hermoso-le dijo su mamá.

—Pero por si las dudas, Mary Kusanagi sería un honor escoltarte esta noche-dijo Bendimaru ella le sonrió.

—Gracias-Dijo la rubia agradecida de que siempre podía contar con su amigo.

—Te ves hermosa-le dijo Athena

—Bueno... si me disculpan necesito ir a tomar un poco de aire-les dijo y salió hacia un jardín, ella se sentía muy triste, al llegar a un bosquecito escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, volteo y vio una silueta acercándose.

—No creí que quisieras venir-le dijo emocionada con una sonrisa, entonces y la silueta fue acercándose cada vez más—significa mucho para mí que estés aquí, pero di algo.

—Debo activar el sistema de riego-dijo la silueta, Mary se había equivocado de persona

—Lo siento-le dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, entonces se encontró con un chico rubio muy alto vistiendo un traje de gala que la miraba.

—Hola-le sonrió

—Hola-respondió con una sonrisa dejando mostrar sus hermosos hoyuelos.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?-le pregunto.

—Bueno hace unos días bese a una chica en la feria y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

—Tampoco ella, puede dejar de pensar en ti- Admitió Mary.

—Además extraño a mi compañero, en verdad me agradaba-dijo Terry acercándose un poco.

—Bueno el aún está aquí-dijo Mary tocando su pecho a la altura de su corazón—Terry, sé que debí decirte quien era, pero tenía miedo, lo siento.

—Bueno tal vez si hubiera sabido que eras una chica, no hubiéramos hablado igual, ni llegar a conocernos como lo hicimos, lo cual habría sido una pena-dijo sonriendo.

—Solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que me dijiste cuando era hombre, hizo que me gustaras más como mujer-confeso Mary sonriendo.

—Está bien, pero de ahora en adelante todo sería más fácil si sigues siendo una mujer-

—Lo prometo-Terry se acercó más a Mary y le acaricio la mejilla.

La presentación ya había dado comienzo y la coordinadora daba la bienvenida a cada uno de los presentes para después presentar a las señoritas.

—Yuki Kushinada acompañada por Billy Kane – los presentes aplaudían y la pareja solo caminaba uno a lado del otro.

—Athena Asamiya acompañada por Kyo Kusanagi– él le ofreció su brazo en signo de caballerosidad y ella lo tomo muy contenta, los dos formaban una pareja muy bonita.

—Mary Kusanagi acompañada por Bendimaru – la chica no apareció —siempre igual, encuéntrenla – dijo la coordinadora tapando el micrófono a unas personas que estaban ahí.

De pronto de un lado del escenario salió Mary acercándose a la persona que salía del otro lado, el cual era Terry, ambos se miraron por un segundo, para después darse un beso muy dulce y cargado de sentimientos, en la tomo de la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la gente comenzó a aplaudir muy contenta, al separarse Terry le ofreció el brazo, ella lo tomo y caminaron por la pasarela, saludando a todos sus amigos que se encontraban ahí, K' con Kula, Iori, Mai y Yury, Bendimaru y los padres de Mary quienes se reconciliaron.

Al final Mary se cambió al Instituto a Nihon perteneciendo al equipo de Futbol. Athena termino siendo su compañera de cuarto donde todas las noches platicaban de sus gustos y Athena aun no podía creer que Mary haya suplantado a su hermano por dos semanas. Terry y Mary se hicieron novios.

Quien iba a creer que por disfrazarse de chico para cumplir su sueño termino encontrando al amor de su vida.

FIN

Espero que le haya gustado, como ya escribí la historia está basada en una película.

Lo sé es raro la actitud de Terry y Mary, y que a Terry le gustará Athena.

Nos Leemos.

**~Psycho- Yagami~**


End file.
